Pokemon: Unova Region (My Way)
by connor fantasy
Summary: This story will be about Ash's journey around Unova but it won't be the same as in the anime. Chapters will be updated every 1-2 days Hope you enjoy the story, Connor Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Unova Region (My Way)

Chapter 1: A New Rival

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with my new story. It will be my very own take on Ash's journey around the Unova region but it will not contain every single episode from the Unova region anime. I will keep some parts of the story the same but other's I will change that I think would've been better in the anime. This story will feature Ash's Unova pokemon and some of his pokemon from his other journey's. Hope you enjoy the story and please review. Thanks for reading, Connor Fantasy.**

Ash had just arrived at Professor Juniper's lab with Professor Oak and his mom and whilst they were talking with some of the other professor's and scientists, Professor Juniper was showing Ash and a brand new trainer starting his journey named Trip, the three starter pokemon from Unova.

"First off the fire-type pokemon, Tepig," Professor Juniper said as she threw a pokeball in the air and out came the small pig looking pokemon, Tepig. "Then there's the water-type pokemon, Oshawott," Professor Juniper threw a second Pokeball in the air and out came a small white and blue otter looking pokemon. "And finally the grass-type pokemon, Snivy." Professor Juniper threw a third and final pokemon in the air and out came a small but proud green pokemon called Snivy.

Professor Juniper looked at Trip and said "So Trip, which pokemon do you want?" Trip looked at all of the pokemon and then when he reached Snivy he smiled and said "I pick Snivy." Professor Juniper smiled and returned Snivy to his Pokeball and handed him to Trip. "A very good choice," Professor Juniper said and then handed him five poke balls saying "You can carry up to six pokemon with you at any time," then she gave him his very own pokedex saying "And here is your pokedex, with this you can scan any pokemon." Trip smiled and said "Thank you, Professor Juniper." Trip then put Snivy's Pokeball into one of his six Pokeball slots and the other 5 pokeballs into his bag and he put his pokedex into his jacket pocket. Trip then shook her hand and exited the lab.

Ash followed after him and said "Hey Trip, wait up." Trip heard him and turned around saying "Oh hey, Ash. Do you want something?" **(AN: In my story, Trip doesn't hate people from Kanto. And he and Ash are on pleasant terms.) **"I was just wondering, do you want to have a pokemon battle." Ash said. Trip smiled and said "Sure, follow me. I saw a battlefield behind the lab." Trip began to walk behind the lab and Ash followed him and once they reached the battlefield they stood on opposite ends and prepared to battle.

"Pikachu, I choose you." Ash said and Pikachu jumped from Ash shoulder onto the battlefield. "Snivy let's go." Trip grabbed Snivy's Pokeball and threw it revealing his new pokemon. Ash smiled and said "Alright, Trip just because it's your first battle doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Trip smiled and said "I wouldn't want you to because I'm not holding back either." Ash smirked and said "Then enough talking, let's do this." (**AN: In this Zekrom didn't affect Pikachu so he can still use electric type moves.)**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt." Pikachu charged electricity in his cheeks and fired it straight as Snivy hitting him. "Nice move, now it's my turn, Snivy use Leaf Storm." Snivy fired a barrage of leaves at Pikachu but Pikachu dodged it easily. "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu charged at Snivy slamming into him sending him back. Then at the same time the two trainers said "Pikachu use Iron Tail/ Snivy use Leaf Blade." The two moves collided but Iron Tail beat Leaf Blade sending Snivy back. Trip grimaced and said "Alright, how about this. Snivy use Vine Whip." "Pikachu dodge it." Ash said and Pikachu jumped in the air easily dodging the attack. Trip clenched his fists in frustration and said "Don't give up Snivy, use Leaf Blade again." Ash smiled and said "Wrap this up with Volt Tackle." Snivy's Leaf Blade didn't even touch Pikachu and Pikachu's Volt Tackle slammed into Snivy sending him into a tree knocking him out.

Trip stood shocked at how powerful Pikachu was and that his Snivy was even able to make a hit. Trip then returned Snivy to his Pokeball and said to Ash "Nice win, but next time will be different." Trip then walked off to begin his journey and Ash returned to Professor Juniper's lab thinking of the new rival he had made in Trip and the adventures that awaited him in the Unova region.

**Author's Note: What do you think. Hate it? Love it? Anything you want me to possibly do, just review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I will update soon. Till next time, Connor Fantasy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Unova Region (My Way)

Chapter 2: Battle for the Trio Badge

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with chapter 2. As I said in the first chapter, I won't do a chapter for just every episode in the anime just some of them. At this point in the story Ash has 4 pokemon with him Pikachu, Oshawott, Pidove and Tepig. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Ash had just entered the gym area of the Striaton gym after yelling in frustration at the three gym leaders, Chilli, Cress and Cilan. In the viewing area of the gym was the group of cheerleaders cheering for Chilli, Cress and Cilan and Iris a young future dragon master. Cilan stepped forward and said "So Ash do you want to battle me and my Pansage?" and he threw a pokeball into the air and a green monkey looking pokemon which Ash determined to be a grass-type emerged from the Pokeball. Then Chilli stepped forward and said "What about me and my Pansear?" Chill then also threw a pokeball and out came a red looking monkey which Ash decided was a fire-type. Finally Cress stepped forward and said "Or me and my Panpour." Cress threw a third Pokeball in the air out came a blue looking monkey which Ash declared as a water-type. Ash smiled and said "Well I want to battle all three of you."

The three gym leaders looked shocked as no one had ever requested a battle with all three of them before. Chill smiled and said "Well that's not a problem with me." Cress and Cilan nodded and Cilan said "Alright then, Ash to win the trio badge you have to beat all of us, how does the sound to you?" Ash smiled and said "Fine by me, so which one of you will I be battling first?" Chilli smirked and said "You'll be battling me first and I don't intend to lose."

Ash and Chilli then went to opposite ends of the battlefield and prepared for the battle. They both prepared their pokemon and they said at the same time "Pansear let's go/Oshawott I choose you." Two pokemon appeared on the field, the fire monkey, Pansear and the white and blue otter pokemon, Oshawott. "Pansear use Flamethrower" Chilli said and Ash said "Oshawott counter it with Water Gun." The two moves collided in mid air and caused an explosion. "Pansear use Dig." Pansear then dug a hole in the ground and disappeared. "Oshawott fire Water Gun into the hole," the water shot Pansear out of the ground and into the air, "Now use Tackle." Oshawott slammed straight into Pansear sending him back. Then at the same time both of them said "Pansear use Fire Punch/ Oshawott use Razor Shell." The two moves collided but Razor Shell overpowered Fire Punch and slashed Pansear knocking him out. Cilan then said "Pansear is unable to battle, Oshawott wins so the victory goes to Ash."

Chilli then left the battlefield and was replaced by Cress as the second battle began and at the same time the two of them said "Panpour, Go/Pikachu, I choose you." The water type monkey, Panpour and the Electric mouse pokemon, Pikachu entered the battlefield. "Alright let's do this, Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Panpour which jumps and dodges it. "My turn, Panpour use Water Gun." Panpour hits Pikachu with water gun sending him into one of the rocks. "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu speedily slams into Panpour sending her back. "Now Pikachu use Iron Tail/ Panpour use Aqua Jet." The two of them say at the same time. The two moves collide and Aqua Jet overpowers Iron Tail sending Pikachu back. "Now Panpour use Ice Beam." Panpour fires a beam of ice at Pikachu who speedily dodges it. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle," Pikachu hits Panpour and slams her into the back of the field, then with a smile Ash says "Wrap it up with Iron Tail." Pikachu then jumps high in the air and slams his tail down knocking out Panpour. Cilan smiles and says "Panpour is unable to battle, Pikachu wins so the victory goes to Ash."

Cress then leaves the battlefield and Chill swaps places with Cilan, who joins Ash on the battlefield. "Time for my battle. Alright, Ash this battle will decide if you get the Trio Badge." Ash smiled and said "Bring it!" The two of them threw two pokeballs onto the field and it was Pansage the grass monkey pokemon for Cilan and Ash went for his fire-type pokemon Tepig. "I'll start things off with Ember." Ash said and Tepig fired a powerful ember at Pansage who dodged it. "My go, Pansage use Bullet Seed." Pansage fired a stream of bullet seeds and Tepig countered with Flamethrower. "Tepig use Tackle." Tepig then charged at Pansage and Cilan said "Dodge and use Bite." Pansage easily dodges and bites Tepig's tail. "Now throw Tepig into the wall." Pansage spins around and then throws Tepig. Tepig manages to grip onto a rock and Ash says "Tepig use Flamethrower." Cilan smiles and says "Dodge it." Ash grimaces and says "Keep using Flamethrower until you hit." Tepig continued to fire and on the 5th flamethrower he made contact sending Pansage back. Ash smiled and said "Now use Ember," Pansage was hit again and was struggling to get up. "Tepig wrap this up with Tackle." Tepig then slammed into Pansage knocking him out. Chilli then said "Pansage is unable to battle, Tepig wins so the victory goes to Ash." Ash then returns Tepig to his Pokeball and walks over to Cilan, Chilli and Cress where Cilan hands him the Trio Badge which he puts in his badge case. "Congratulations Ash, was that your first gym badge in the Unova region?" Ash smiled and said "Yes it was." Cilan smiled and said "I'm glad you chose our gym to be you first one. I'm sure you want to head to the pokemon centre to heal your pokemon, can I talk to you there?" Ash nods and said "Sure let's go." Ash and Cilan then exited the gym and headed off towards the pokemon centre.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 2 done. The next chapter will be Ash's 5 on 5 battle against Trip and that'll be followed by his Second Gym badge battle. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon: Unova Region (My Way)

Chapter 3: Battle against the Club Champion

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with chapter 3 Alright this is the chapter with the 5 on 5 battle against Trip. This match will be different to the one on the Tv show. At the moment Ash's pokemon are Pikachu, Oshawott, Pidove, Tepig and Snivy. Please continue to read and please, please, please review. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Ash was running down the street towards the battle club with Cilan and Iris following after him panting as they ran with both of them wondering where Ash got all his energy. Finally after running for ages, Cilan and Iris caught up with Ash who was standing right in front of the battle club. "Finally guys, what took you so long?" Ash said impatiently. Iris and Cilan just sighed and Cilan said "Well we're finally here, so let's go inside." Ash smiled at that and opened the door and walked inside the battle club.

Once inside, Ash looked around to see if there was any trainers and right in front of him was his friend and new rival he met in Nuvema town, Trip. Ash smiled and said "Hey Trip, long time no see." Trip turned around and when he saw Ash he said "Hey Ash, what brings you here?" Ash replied saying "I came to the battle club to see if there were any trainers, I could battle to toughen up my pokemon," Ash then thought of something and said "Trip would you like a battle?"

Trip smiled and said "Sure, how does a 6 on 6 battle sound to you." Ash grimaced and said "I can't have a 6 on 6 battle because I only have 5 pokemon at the moment." Trip stopped smiling and said "Really you only have 5 pokemon. That's a shame, do you have any gym badges?" Ash smiled and said "Of course I do. I beat the Striaton gym 2 days ago and got my first badge and ever since, Cilan has been travelling with me and Iris."

Trip smiled and said "I see, but I have two gym badges." Ash then stopped smiling and said "Well I'm heading to Nacrene city to get my second gym badge. So anyway, will you have a 5 on 5 battle against me?" Trip smiled and said "Fine and this time I will win. Also at the moment I'm the club champion and I won't lose easily." Ash smiled and said "Well I don't lose easily, so let's call Don George and ask him to set up."

"No need." A voice said and Ash and Trip turned to the side and saw Don George standing there. "I overheard your conversation and I prepared the battlefield ready for you two." Ash and Trip at the same time said "Thanks." The four of them then followed Don George and Ash and Trip stood on opposite ends of the battlefield whilst Iris and Cilan stood in the viewing box. Ash smiled and said "Ready Trip" Trip smiled and said "Of course." Don George then stepped forward and said "Then let the 5 on 5 match begin!"

"Tranquil let's go." Trip said and threw a pokeball and out came a grey bird pokemon which was the evolved form of Pidove. "Pikachu, I choose you." Ash said and Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield from Ash's shoulder. "Tranquil use Arial Ace." Tranquil then dashed forward and slammed into Pikachu and then again coming back towards Trip. "My turn, Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Tranquil but it quickly dodged it. "Tranquil use Quick Attack/Pikachu use Iron Tail" Ash and Trip said at the same time and the two moves collided but Iron Tail was stronger and sent Tranquil back. "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu then charged at Tranquil. "Tranquil dodge it and use Wing Attack." Tranquil evaded Quick Attack and went at Pikachu with Wing Attack. "Pikachu use Iron Tail on the battlefield to jump." Pikachu slammed into the battlefield sending himself high. Then at the same time the two trainers said "Pikachu use Volt Tackle/Tranquil use Arial Ace." The two moves collided but the same as last time Pikachu overpowered Tranquil and hit it sending Tranquil crashing down knocking him out. "Tranquil is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." Trip then returned Tranquil to his Pokeball and said "Pikachu is as strong as ever, I see." Ash smiled and said "Yeah so who's next?"

Trip smiled and said "Servine, go." Trip then threw a pokeball and out came a green serpent like pokemon which was the evolved form of Snivy. "Pikachu return," Ash said and Pikachu returned to Ash's side "So your Snivy's evolved I see. In that case, Tepig I choose you." Ash threw a pokeball and out came Tepig. "Let's do this tepig and use Ember." Trip smiled and said "Servine dodge it." "Alright then Tepig use tackle." Ash said. Trip then said "Servine use Cut." Servine then slashed Tepig sending it straight back. "Servine wrap it up with Leaf Tornado." Ash quickly said "Tepig counter with Flamethrower." Tepig fired a stream of flames but they were blasted away and Tepig was enveloped by Servine's leaf tornado and when it was slammed to the ground, Tepig was knocked out. "Tepig is unable to battle, Servine wins."

Trip smiled and said "Nice work Servine." Ash returned Tepig to his Pokeball and prepared his third pokemon. "Snivy, I choose you." Ash threw his pokemon and out came a small green serpent pokemon, the pre-evolved form of Servine. "Seriously Ash, you think your Snivy can defeat it's evolved form." Ash smiled and said "Wait and see what Snivy can do. Now Snivy use Vine Whip." Trip smiled and said "Use Vine Whip as well." The two vine whips collided equally as strong. "Snivy use Leaf Storm." Ash said. Trip just said "Servine use Cut and cut through it." Servine slashed through Leaf storm as though it was nothing. Ash clenched his fists and said "Snivy use Attract." Snivy fired it's pink hearts and they surrounded Servine making him infatuated with Snivy. "Now Snivy use Vine Whip." Snivy started whipping Servine. "Next use Leaf Storm." Servine then was battered with a barrage of leaves which sent him back to normal. "Finally, Servine use Leaf Blade." Trip said. Ash smiled and said "Snivy, you use Leaf Blade as well." The two pokemon then charged at each other with Leaf Blades which hit their opponent knocking them both out. "Servine and Snivy are both unable to battle." Don George said.

"Nice work Servine you did well." Trip said as he returned his pokemon. "You too Snivy, thanks," Ash said as he returned Snivy "So Trip that's two each." Trip smiled and said "True but it's not over yet. Frillish let's go." Trip threw a pokeball which revealed a light blue pokemon with a cheeky grin on its face. "Pikachu I choose you." Pikachu then once again returned to the battlefield. "Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Trip smiled and said "Stop it with Protect." Frillish then made a protective barrier stopping Thunderbolt. "Never mind, Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu began charging at Frillish. "Frillish stop him with Water Pulse." Frillish made a ball of condensed water and fired it. "Pikachu jump and use Iron Tail." Pikachu then evaded Water Pulse and hit Frillish with Iron Tail. But then Pikachu's body turned dark briefly. "What was that?" Trip smiled cockily and said "That Ash, was Frillish's ability called Cursed Body any physical attack that hits Frillish can now no longer be used." Ash gasped at this and Trip then said "Now Frillish use Hydro Pump." Frillish then blasted Pikachu with a powerful blast of water. "Now Frillish use Water Pulse again." Ash smiled and said "Even without Iron Tail, I can still use his tail send Water Pulse straight back." Pikachu then hit Water Pulse sending it in Frillish's direction. "Frillish use Protect." Trip said. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said and Pikachu fired it at Frillish causing a lot of damage. "Now use Volt Tackle and the thunderbolt counter-shield at the same time." Pikachu then charged at Frillish whilst using Thunderbolt as a protective shield and smashed into Frillish sending her into a wall, knocking her out. "Frillish is unable to battle, Pikachu wins."

Trip returned Frillish to her Pokeball and Trip said "Impressive, the counter shield counter acted Cursed Body and increased Volt Tackle's power. But it's not over yet, Lampent let's go." Trip threw a pokeball and out came a pokemon that not surprisingly looked like a lamp. "Pikachu return." Ash said and once again, Pikachu returned to his side. "Oshawott, I choose you." Ash said and threw his Pokeball revealing the white and blue pokemon. "Lampent use Flamethrower/Oshawott use Water Gun." Ash and Trip said at the same time and the two moves collided creating an explosion. "Oshawott use Tackle." Oshawott charged at Lampent but went right through it. "Oh, yeah I forgot. Lampent's a dark and fire type." Trip smirked and said "Lampent use Shadow Ball." Shadow Ball slammed into Oshawott sending him back. "Oshawott use Razor Shell." Oshawott to hit Lampent but it easily dodged it. "Oshawott follow Lampent's movements and then use Razor Shell." Oshawott concentrated and then slashed Lampent causing massive damage. "Now finish up with Water Gun/Lampent use Shadow Ball." The two of them said at the same time and their respective moves hit each other knocking them both out. "Oshawott and Lampent are both unable to battle."

Ash returned Oshawott to his Pokeball whilst Trip re-called Lampent. "Trip that leaves one pokemon for you and two for me." Ash said "Doesn't matter. I'm not giving up. Vannilite let's go." Ash smiled and said "Pidove, I choose you." Ash threw his Pokeball and revealed the pre-evolved version of Tranquil. "Vannilite use Ice Shard." Trip said. "Pidove, dodge it and then use Quick Attack." Pidove evaded the attack and slammed into Vannilite. "Now Pidove use Wing attack." Ash said. "Vannilite use Ice Beam." Ice Beam blasts Pidove stopping Wing Attack. "Vannilite, quickly use Icicle Spear." Ash quickly said "Pidove dodge and use Air Slash." **(I'm not actually sure if it's slash or cutter so sorry if I'm wrong) **Pidove dodges and fires an X-shaped attack at Vannilite which hits it. "Let's finish this." The two rivals say at the same time "Vannilite use Ice Shard/Pidove use Air Slash." The two moves collide in mid-air but Air Slash overpowers Ice Shard and hits Vannilite knocking her out. "Vannilite is unable to battle, Pidove wins so the winner of the 5 on 5 battle and new club champion is Ash." Don George said.

Trip returned his Vannilite and stood there not believing that he lost to Ash again and that he only took out 3 of his 5 pokemon. Trip turned to face Ash and said "Nice work, but next time will be different." Trip then walked off preparing to train for the next time he and Ash would battle. Cilan and Iris joined him on the battlefield and Cilan said "Congrats Ash, you won and you only knew about one of his pokemon." Iris then said "Yeah and that should of helped you prepare for your second gym battle." Ash smiled and said "Yeah it did. Let's go to the pokemon centre and then off to Nacrene city." Ash, Iris and Cilan then left the battle club and went off in search of the Pokemon centre.

**Author's Note: Alright that's chapter 3 done and the next chapter will be Ash's battle against Lenora. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and it was my longest one yet with a total of 1958 words. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: Unova Region (My Way)

Chapter 4: A Battle of Types

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with Chapter 4. This chapter will be about Ash's second Gym Battle against Lenora. At the moment Ash's pokemon are Pikachu, Oshawott, Pidove, Tepig and Snivy. I have decided that this story will have 33 chapters and there may or may not be a sequel depending on people's response to my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please continue to read and review the story. **

Ash, Iris and Cilan were walking down the street towards the Nacrene city gym where Ash was going to battle the gym leader Lenora for his second gym badge, the Basic Badge. Lenora's gym was a normal-type gym and Ash was ready to battle it after special training sessions with Oshawott and Tepig and they had both learnt brand new moves.

Ash had turned down an alleyway and was right in front of the Nacrene gym/museum. Ash entered the museum and standing in front of him was Lenora, who walked over to him and said "Hi Ash, are you ready for your gym battle?" Ash smiled and said "Yeah, I did special training for this battle and I'm definitely going to get my second gym badge." Lenora smiled and said "Confident, that's good but I'm not one to give away the Basic Badge easily so let's get this gym battle underway. Follow me."

Lenora then walked away from Ash with Ash, Iris and Cilan following her downstairs to the basement where the gym was located and Iris and Cilan took seats in the viewing box whilst Ash and Lenora stood on opposite ends of the battlefield and prepared to battle. Lenora's husband stood to the left of the battlefield as the referee and then said "The gym battle between Ash and Lenora will now begin."

"Watchog let's go." Lenora said and threw a pokeball which revaled ferret looking pokemon which was the evolved form of Patrat. "Oshawott, I choose you." Ash said as he threw a pokeball which revealed the small blue and white otter pokemon. "Alright, Watchog use Thunderbolt." Watchog fired a bolt of thunder straight at Oshawott. "Oshawott block it with your Scalchop." **(I Think that's what it is called) **Oshawott Scalchop's successfully blocked the thunderbolt. "Oshawott use Water Gun." Oshawott fired a powerful blast of water at Watchog sending him back. "Nice move," Lenora said "My turn, Watchog use Iron Tail." Watchog jumped in the air and headed straight at Oshawott. Ash clenched his fists and said "Oshawott use Razor Shell to counter." Oshawott jumped and brought his Razor Shell to Watchog's Iron Tail, the two of them colliding. After a while Iron Tail over powered Razor Shell and made Oshawott crash down to the ground. Ash stopped smiling and said "Oshawott, I know you can do it, use Aqua Jet." Oshawott surrounded itself with water and charged at Watchog sending it colliding into the gym wall. The two of them then said at the same time "Oshawott use Water Gun/Watchog use Thunderbolt." The two moves collided and created an explosion. "Let's finish this," Ash said confidently "Oshawott use an Aqua Jet and Razor Shell combination move." Oshawott surrounded itself with water and activated his Razor Shell and charged at Watchog. "Watchog dodge it." Watchog dodged out of the way but Oshawott threw it's Scalchop slashing Watchog knocking him out. Lenora's husband then said "Watchog is unable to battle, Oshawott wins."

Lenora returned Watchog to his Pokeball and Ash returned Oshawott to his Pokeball. "Herdier you're up next." Lenora threw another Pokeball which revealed a giant dog pokemon which was the evolved form of Lilypup. Ash then threw another Pokeball and said "Tepig, I choose you." Which revealed a small pig looking pokemon. "I'll go first," Ash said "Tepig use Flamethrower." Tepig fired a stream of flames at Herdier. "Herdier counter with Hyper Beam." Hyper Beam overpowered Flamethrower and sent Tepig back. "Now Herdier use Giga Impact." Herdier charged at Tepig. Ash grimaced and said "Tepig use Flamethrower on the battlefield." Tepig used Flamethrower which sent it into the air which helped Tepig avoid Giga Impact. "Tepig use Flame Charge." Tepig surrounded itself with flames and collided into Herdier sending it to the ground. "Now let's wrap this up!" Ash and Lenora said at the same time. "Tepig use Flame Charge/Herdier use Giga Impact." The two pokemon charged at each with their most powerful moves and collided causing a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Tepig was still standing but Herdier was knocked out. Lenora's husband said "Herdier is unable to battle, Tepig wins to the victory goes to Ash."

Lenora congratulated Ash and gave him the Basic Badge which he placed in his badge case. Ash, Iris and Cilan then left the gym and headed for the pokemon centre where Ash could heal his pokemon and they could all get a good night's sleep before they continued on the journey.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 4 done. The next chapter will be Ash's third gym battle followed by his third battle against Trip. Then Chapter's 7-10 will be about the Club Battle. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please continue to read and review, till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


End file.
